


Castiel and his son

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel veiws Jack as his son, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After a hunt Jack and Castiel get a chance to bond. (season 14 spoilers)





	Castiel and his son

**Author's Note:**

> Season 14 spoliers within. Ye been warned

            Castiel was driving down the darken road. It was late at night and the night was getting later; almost morning time now. He looked over at Jack who was up against the window of his car. The young Nephilim looked exhausted. The two of them were on a hunt together. Since Jack had come back from the other world him and Castiel had been going on a lot of hunts together. Since Sam had set up a hunter network within the Bunker he had been sending Castiel and Jack on hunts together although the two of them sometimes found their own hunts. This one had been a bit difficult. A vampire’s nest; these vamps were snatching up members of the homeless population. Castiel found that getting leads on the case was a bit hard. He had gotten better at communicating with humans and Jack was still learning. They had tracked down the nest and taken care of them. Both angel and Nephilim were battered and a bit bloody. Since heaven was weakening Castiel was becoming weaker as well and killing a vampire proved harder than what it was years before. He had a few cuts and scrapes on him but Jack was mostly okay. He didn’t have his powers and he was still learning how to fight without them.

            Jack let out a loud yawn. Castiel looked over at him. “We are almost back at the motel.” Castiel said. He had gotten them a room at a motel in order for them to do research and formulate a plan. Although he didn’t sleep Jack still needed to sleep.

            “I am fine Castiel.” Jack said but the loud yawn that came from him proved otherwise.

            Castiel smirked. “A typical Winchester answer.”

            Jack gave a weak smile. “Okay Castiel I am tired.” He looked at his hands. “And filthy.” He added with a groan.

            The two of them tried to clean up the best they could before they left the vamp nest. Getting coated in blood from beheading vampires was not fun but no one said hunting was a clean job. “When we get to the motel you can take the first shower.” Castiel could use some of his grace to clean himself up but he wanted to conserve his powers and a shower was just as effective. He would clean his clothes however as he brought nothing else to where. Dean was right he needed another outfit. He saw the sign for the motel come into view and he pulled the car into the parking lot and parked it near their room. He was glad they came back late he was sure if two bloody men got out of the car the local population would be a little concerned.

            They walked up to the door and Castiel unlocked it. He looked over at Jack who looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. The angel let the Nephilim in the room first and he followed behind him. He noticed Jack was holding his ribs and his arm was held close to him.

            “Jack,” Castiel reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder.

            Jack turned to look at him. “Yes Castiel.”

            He squinted his eyes as he looked at the boy he considered his son. “You are hurt.” He stated less than he actually asked.

            “No I’m fine.” He said quickly

            Castiel rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Jack. I can see you holding your ribs.” He reached out to Jack’s side who leapt away from him.

            Jack caught his foot on the table and almost fell to the floor but Castiel grabbed his arm in time and helped him back up. “Okay… I got hurt.” He flinched as he raised his shirt up. His side was black and purple with bruises. Castiel let out a small gasp as he took in the damage. “It, it doesn’t really hurt I think I’m fine. I’ll shower and the blood will be gone and it won’t’ be so bad.” Jack rambled.

            “Jack.” Castiel said. His voice stern with a hint of concern, it was part of his ‘father’ voice as the Winchesters had put it. The special tone he used on Jack and sometimes Claire. “This is bad, how did it happen?”

            “Remember when that big vamp tackled me and knocked me into a wall? Yeah ugh… I kind of broke some furniture with my fall.” He added with a verbal shrug. He was trying to play it off and Castiel knew it. “I mean I figure it would just heal but…”

            “Jack,” He sighed. He looked into this son’s eyes. “You can’t use your powers like that. You’ll burn your soul off.” He pointed at the chair to indicate he wanted Jack to sit. The young man listened and sat down in the chair. “I can heal you Jack. Take your shirt off so I can get to the injury.”

            Jack frowned and took the shirt off. “I know you can Cas I just…” He tossed the shirt on the floor most likely it would be making a trip to the fire pit later. Whatever the hunters couldn’t clean they burnt lest the local population thought they had a serial killer on their hands.

            Castiel leaned in and laid his hand on the injury. He noticed Jack flinch as he mended the broken ribs back and sealed up internal injuries. “Jack next time you get hurt just tell me. It’s… it’s why I’m here.” He said with a frown. Yes healing. Castiel had enough strength to do that. Sometimes he felt that was about all he was good for being a would be doctor to everyone in the Bunker. He poured his grace into the injury, the purple and black bruises slowly vanished from his skin. “There,” Castiel said as he took his hand away from his side.

            Jack looked down at his side and gave a nod. “Thank you Castiel.” He stood up and gave him a big smile. “I feel a lot better now.” He picked up his dirty shirt and frowned. “And I liked this shirt.” He tossed it in a trash bag and tossed it near his bag of stuff. He dug into his duffle bag to get his shower stuff.

            “Jack, why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” Castiel asked as he took off his trench coat. He needed to angel mojo the blood off.

            Jack slowly turned to look at him his shampoo and body wash in his hands. He let out a sigh and said. “Because you are getting weaker Cas…” he looked down as if ashamed. “I thought you know rather than you waste your grace on injury I would let it heal naturally.”

            He sighed. “Jack, you had internal bleeding and broken ribs,”

            “That would explain why it hurt to breath.”

            “Jack, it was a serious injury!” His voice grew stern. “What if your body didn’t naturally heal itself? What if you go sick again? What if you,” His chest tightened. “What if you died again?” Those words spoken out loud hit them both harder than he expected. Castiel laid his coat down on the back of the chair. He felt pain in his chest. He knew this to be pain of loss, heartache, fear; emotions he had learned from the humans, emotions that the Winchesters had taught him to understand. “I don’t… Jack I don’t think I can handle the thought of you dying again.” The grief he felt when the boy had died it was painful. He and the Winchesters grieved until they got him back.

            Jack let out a sad sigh. “I know Castiel but do you think I want to see you die either.” His voice was soft but it held heaviness with it. He crossed the room to where Castiel was and sat down the bottles he had in his hand. He looked at Castiel and said. “You are my father Castiel.” He laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I would be crushed if something happened to you, and that is why I didn’t ask you to heal me. I am… a creature stronger than you, I know this so I know my body can heal itself and I know not to burn my soul off. I am sorry I upset you. But the next time I am injured I will tell you.” He gave Castiel a quick hug then he picked up his stuff and headed to the shower.

            Castiel thought on Jack’s words. It warmed his heart that he meant so much to the boy as the boy meant to him. He had worried about it; after all he wasn’t there for his first few days on Earth. He knew that they had a connection when Jack was in the womb that he had chosen him to be his father and Castiel had chosen Jack to be his son. He heard the door to the bathroom open and Jack walked out dressed in his night clothes and was drying his hair.

            “Shower is yours Castiel.” Jack said as he sat down on his bed.

            He remained silent as he walked into the shower. He removed his clothes quickly and used his angelic powers to get them clean. He hoped in the shower and cleaned quickly and emerged. He dried off and picked his clothes back up and got dressed. He wished he had packed his lounge pants that Dean had got for him. He walked out of the bathroom and heard the steady breathing of Jack. He looked at the boy who was sound asleep. He smiled warmly and walked back over to the table. He brought his laptop and a book at least he could keep himself entertained while the boy slept. First thing in the morning they would head home. They had a long drive ahead of them as is. He opened his book and began to read. He heard a noise come from Jack; he looked up at him. Jack rolled over in the bed; sweat was beading on his face. “Jack,” Castiel whispered. The younger man was having a nightmare. He sat the book down and walked over to the bed. He looked down at Jack. He wanted to comfort him to rid him of his nightmare. He’s hand went out to touch him. He had already used so much of his grace today though. He would be even weaker if he did. While he was having his enteral debate Jack sat up in his bed panting. “Jack? Jack are you okay?”

            Jack looked up at him his eyes wide. “I… I don’t know.” He laid his hand on his chest. “My heart is beating so fast I…”

            “You had a nightmare, son.” Castiel stated. He sat on the edge of the bed. “I was going to stop it but you woke up.”

            He nodded. “Yeah…” He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “It was awful.” His voice cracked. Castiel realized the boy was in near tears. “I…” He sobbed softly. “Stupid.”

            “No you aren’t stupid.” Castiel held out his arm an open invitation for a hug. Jack moved around in the bed until he was beside him. Castiel wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in; the boy laid his head on his chest. “What was it about?” Jack wasn’t one to have nightmares usually his dreams were simple and childish like eating a room made out of candy. Although nightmares were rare for Jack when he had them they were usually terrible. Castiel figured it was most likely from the trauma from being in the other world.

            “I dreamed that Michael took over Dean’s body again and… oh Castiel,” he looked up at him his eyes swimming in unshed tears. “He killed everyone. All the hunters, and Bobby, and Mary and… then he killed Sam and…” He looked away then let out a sputtering sob. “Then he slowly tortured you to death… then he got me… he made me… watch all of it.” He covered his face and shook his head. “It was so real.”

            Castiel tightened his hold on Jack. “It wasn’t real Jack. Dean has Michael contained. Everyone is fine. We are all fine.” He whispered as Jack buried his head in Castiel’s chest. He kept reassuring him as Jack clung tighter and tighter to him.

            Jack looked up at him. “Cas… can you stay here with me?” He asked his voice soft almost a whisper

            “Sure Jack.” He let go of the young man so he could laid down. He laid down beside him and let Jack cling to him. He held his son close to him rubbing his back as he fell asleep. Castiel looked down at Jack; even though he was becoming steadily weaker at least he could offer the young boy comfort this way. He gave a light hug and whispered to him. “Love you son.”


End file.
